Mine !
by Kousaka Reina
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya tampak seperti sepasang kekasih normal yang tengah memadu kasih. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika mereka punya kebiasaan yang sedikit rahasia, yang hanya mereka berdua sajalah yang tahu dan juga... melakukannya/Oneshoot/Romance/Rated M/dedicated to #NHFD7
Satu bulan setelah suksesnya misi penyelamatan Hyuuga Hanabi, dimana salah satu pahlawannya adalah Naruto dan Hinata sang kakak, keadaan desa semakin membaik. Tak lagi terdengar isu-isu akan datangnya peperangan yang melibatkan desa.

Begitu pun dengan keadaan kedua pasangan baru Konoha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, yang dimana satu bulan lewat juga lah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja karena pendeklarasian cinta sang pahlawan yang membuat mimpi kecil Hinata akhirnya terwujud.

Makin hari keduanya makin menjadi, apalagi kalau bukan keromantisan keduanya yang nyaris membuat siapapun iri sekaligus bahagia. keduanya tampak seperti sepasang kekasih normal yang tengah memadu kasih, tapi siapa yang tahu jika mereka punya kebiasaan yang sedikit rahasia, yang hanya mereka berdua sajalah yang tahu dan juga... melakukannya.

.

.

 _ **Mine !**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Oneshoot, dedicated to NHFD ke 7

Romance

Rated M for kiss

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Sore ini cuaca masih cukup cerah untuk musim yang dingin. Namun begitu, Hinata tetap memakai jaket peach nya yang sedikit tebal untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang menyerang. Helai indigonya menari mengikuti arah kepalanya yang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang sejak 10 menit lalu tak juga kunjung tertangkap di manik lavendernya.

"Hhh." Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menggosok kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya Ia tak mengeluh karena keterlambatan sang kekasih yang masih juga belum datang, dingin yang menjalar membuatnya sedikit kedinginan.

Saat dirinya masih betah dengan aksi gosok-menggosok tangan, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menepuk pelan bahunya. Ketika Hinata menoleh, ternyata seseorang yang menyentuhnya adalah...

"Naruto-k..."

CUP

Yang disebut pun begitu saja merebut ciuman dari sang gadis. Hanya menempelkan bibir saja namun sedikit lama, membuat wajah Hinata memerah nyaris hingga ke telinga nya.

Tak cukup dengan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir sang kekasih, Naruto dengan cepat menyusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk sang gadis, mencoba memperdalam ciuman lembutnya yang juga menuntut.

Hinata yang menerimanya hanya diam sambil menahan dada bidang Naruto dengan kedua lengannya yang semakin ingin melekatkan keduanya.

Bukannya Hinata menolak, tapi HEI ! Ini masih didepan mansion Hyuuga ! Hinata tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka berdua dillihat oleh penghuni mansion, terutama sang Ayah. Demi Kami-sama, Hinata hanya ingin berkencan hari ini, bukan mendapat omelan dari sang ketua klan.

Merasa Naruto tak peka pada keinginannya yang sedikit memberontak, akhirnya Hinata hanya pasrah menerima apa yang Naruto lakukan pada bibirnya sekarang.

Keduanya masih terlarut dalam ciuman yang mereka ciptakan. Naruto terus mengecup bahkan melumat bibiir mungil Hinata yang sangat terasa candu baginya. Dan Hinata yang awalnya mencoba memberontak, kini kedua lengannya berpindah pada punggung Naruto. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat sekaligus nikmat yang Ia dapatkan.

Setelah cukup lama, dengan inisiatif karena Hinata yang sepertinya kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Naruto melepas ciumannya yang lumayan panjang. Sementara Naruto menyengir bahagia, Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang masih memerah, tak berani langsung menatap kedalam manik Naruto yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Hinata ?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara setelah melihat Hinata yang masih saja belum menatapnya.

"Hei," Naruto meraih bahu Hinata dan memegangnya lembut, sontak sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya dan kedua manik yang terlihat kontras itu bertemu.

"Naruto-kun !" Hinata berteriak tertahan, membuat Naruto bingung.

"N-naruto-kun selalu saja m-m-menciumku tiba-tiba... s-seperti tadi."

"Tak tahukah aku sangat malu, Naruto-kun !" Lanjutnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menutupi betapa meronanya Ia sekarang akibat ulah sang kekasih.

BINGO!

Tak disangka Hinata berteriak kencang, menahan malu tentunya.

Dan Naruto ? Awalnya dia hanya diam karena masih belum mengerti, tak lama setelah itu Naruto tertawa pelan.

Ya, Hinata benar. Semenjak keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto selalu saja mencari kesempatan agar bisa mencium Hinata, tak peduli kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka berada. Hinata senang namun juga malu disaat yang bersamaan. Bukan Hinata tak suka. Sungguh, Hinata menyukai bagaimana bibir mereka beradu dan... dan... -errr kenapa Hinata terlihat mesum sekarang ?

Hanya saja dirinya selalu dibuat kaget, kaget oleh ciuman sang kekasih yang dirasa tiba-tiba. Ia hanya ingin melakukan ketika keduanya siap.

"Hei, kita sudah sering melakukannya,kan? Kenapa kau masih saja malu?" Naruto berujar lembut lalu mencoba meraih kedua tangan sang kekasih yang masih betah menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Perkataan Naruto sontak malah makin membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata menahan tangannya agar tak diraih oleh Naruto. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda dirinya tak ingin dulu ditatap siapapun saat ini. Kelakuan sang gadis yang terlihat sangat imut dimata sang kekasih malam semakin membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hei, Hinata." Naruto berujar lagi. Kali ini nadanya sedikit serius karena sedari tadi Hinata terus menolak untuk bertatapan. Dengan sedikit tarikan, Naruto berhasil meloloskan tangan sang gadis dari wajahnya yang masih merona. Setelah meraihnya, Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Hinata, kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali aku merasakan ini..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, membuat Hinata menoleh. Lalu secara naluriah, jemarinya menyentuh pelan bibir pink sang kekasih.

Perlakuan Naruto yang lagi-lagi tak disangka membuat Hinata berjengit, Ia hanya mampu menahan nafas saat ini. Netra keduanya bertatapan, membuat Naruto segera ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu ingin merasakannya, setiap saat. Aku selalu ingin melakukannya setiap hari,setiap jam bahkan setiap detik. Terserah kau ingin menganggap ku laki-laki mesum, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menahannya. Kau harus tau itu, Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengakhiri pengakuannya. Dan Hinata hanya terkesiap mendengar penuturan Naruto. Jemari sang lelaki masih setia di sudut bibir sang gadis, kemudian Ia mengusap bibir bawah Hinata secara perlahan hingga Ia menarik kembali jemarinya.

Merona merona merona. Wajah Hinata yang merona terus menaikkan intensitasnya.

Antara malu teramat sangat namun juga bahagia, jadinya Hinata pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang sama. Yah, karena sebenarnya Hinata juga sama keinginannya dengan sang kekasih, namun yang membedakan, Naruto lebih berani mengekspresikan keinginan tersebut, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata.

Melihat senyuman Hinata yang begitu membuatnya berbunga-bunga, Naruto bersorak bahagia dalam hatinya. Itu sama saja dengan Hinata menerima –errr- kemesumannya, bukan? Dan, hei lihat ! Bibir itu tak berhenti menampilkan senyuman yang membuat Naruto ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memajukan wajahnya mencoba mencium Hinatanya lagi, namun gerakannya kalah cepat oleh tangan Hinata yang sudah berada didepan bibirnya yang siap dilahap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun !" Hinata berteriak kecil, membuat Naruto menarik wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Kita masih didepan mansion. Bagaimana kalau ada yang liat ?" Hinata menampakkan wajahnya yang sedikit khawatir. Khawatir karena Ia yakin pasti ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka berdua.

Naruto pun hanya menyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Setelahnya Ia langsung meraih tangan Hinata dan mengamit jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Hinata yang terasa sangat pas digenggamannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan dari sang kekasih. Sederhana namun selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan menjauhi mansion, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk pergi kencan. Namun belum sampai lima langkah dari gerbang mansion, Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan mau tak mau Hinata pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Jadi, Hinata.." Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang berada disampingnya, menatap wajah manis sang kekasih yang membuatnya terus menggila.

"Jadi ?" Hinata membalas perkataan Naruto. Wajahnya yang polos sedikit miring menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi sebelum kita benar-benar pergi kencan ?"

Dan silahkan kalian bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 **END**

.

.

 **Author's notes :**

Hai! I'm back with my first fanfic that I dedication for 7th NHFD. Ini fanfic NHFD pertama yang saya tulis setelah hampir satu tahun terjun ke dunia ffn. And it also my first time to write rated M :D Sebenarnya ini fanfic udah lama nangkring di netbook tapi apadaya masih ada jiwa yang gak pede buat publish. Thehe.

Setelah membaca fanfic NHFD dari author-author yang keren, yang berusaha meramaikan event NHFD tahun ini dengan menulis fanfic2 yang benar-benar –sumpah- pada fluffy dan sukses bikin baper, -akhirnya- saya pun berani untuk publish.

Mudah-mudahan fluffy nya ngena walaupun dipikir-pikir judul dan isi cerita malah rada gak nyambung dan mohon abaikan typo yang berserakan. Happy reading and Happy Naruhina Fluffy Day yang ke 7 !Senang bisa ikut meramaikan event besar ini dan semoga selalu ramai di setiap tahunnya and see you next year on the same event !

.

.

 **See you in the next project !**

 _ **Kousaka Reina**_

 _ **May, 2016**_


End file.
